Marron
by Mya Snape
Summary: Like many others, I totally suck at summarys. All that can really be said is that this is an odd pairing, one I've only seen like twice before. *shrugs* Oh well. Enjoy!
1. Marron leaves home.

Marron  
  
By: Marron111  
  
I don't own anything but this stories plot.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why is fate so cruel. What did I ever do to deserve this. I supposed though, I should explain what 'this' is. I have fallen in love, Diary. The only problem is, this man, such a man, is far older than me in my young, foolish years. 21 years old,and still live with my parents. How they do not trust me. They say "You are far too young to get a job and move by yourself. Stay with us and we will take care of you." And yet, I long to journey, to see the world and what it has to offer me. I look around, and the only offering I see is him. O, how iI wish he'd notice me, if only for one night. I wish he'd take me in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ear, while he makes love to me. And yet, it will never happen, for I am friends with his family, and he wouldn't want that bond we share to be broken. I must go now, Diary. Mother and Father are calling for me. It is suppertime. Farewell, til tomorrow.  
  
Marron  
  
I walked downstairs to find my parents at the table waiting for me. Everyday, it is the same thing. They wait until everybody, even that disgusting pig that lives with us, is settled into place before we eat. Today I sat between Mother and the old pervert, Roshi. While everyone sat and talked about the events of the day, I sat quietly, picking at my food. I hope no one notices I am not eating, without luck. My father notices. Goody for me.  
  
"Marron, honey, how come you are not eating." he asks.  
  
"I'm not very hungry today, Father. May I be excused," is my only reply.  
  
"I suppose, but you tell us if your hungry later," my mother tells me as I stand up.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
The only thing I can think as I walk up the stairs is, "I won't be here later." I have decided to leave. No idea where I'm going, but I cannot stay here anymore. They all drive me insane. It's like they care for themselves and no one else on the planet. I need to leave before they turn me into one of them.  
  
I reach my room, and close the door, silently. As I walk across my room and pull various items from their proper places and throw them onto my bed. Map, compass, diary, clothes, all thrown into a pile on my bed. I go into my connected bathroom and grab necessary toiletries and exit, grab my old backpack and walk to the bed. As I start piling stuff into the bag, I hear footseps on the stairs. They are heavy, and I immediately identify them as my mothers. I quickly shove everything under the bed and lay down on the bed, as to give the illusion that I am sleeping. I hear the door creak open, and see a strem of light pour in.  
  
She quietly closes my door, and walks to her room next door. I sigh in relief that she didn't notice I was awake. Quietly I get up and finish my packing. As I finish, I hear my parents in their room, talking about me, once again. Tonight they talk of what happened at dinner and how I seemed depressed. Go figure. I am depressed. Depressed with my life, and that is why I am leaving. To find adventure and maybe....just maybe, love.  
  
Before I leave, I change into more suitable clothing for my adventure, leaving the dreadful pink...things behind. The new outfit will provide camoflauge and allow me to move more quickly. A present from him, when he was training me behind my parents backs. They never even noticed I was gone more often, or that I often came back a wreck. He was a rough trainer and made me much stronger in the two years he trained me. I finally stopped going for training when I realized I loved him, and that I would be distracted every time I trained. And yet, I was going to his house first.  
  
And with that, I flew out my window into the dark night air. 


	2. Farewell, My friends.

Marron  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Same disclamers apply.  
  
  
  
I flew across the water and over the land, getting farther and farther away from my prison that had held me for so long. Finally, I will be free. That is of course, after I make a few stops. I have to say goodbye to my dear friends. After I break all my ties with them, I will be free to go where ever I please, when I please. Nothing will stop me from this.  
  
I landed quietly outside of the Capsule Corps. grounds. First stop, to say good bye to my sensei and friends. I can feel each ki inside, as I get closer to the front door. Reaching for the doorbell, I hear the laughter inside. Someones having a good time. I press the button and seconds later Bura is at the door leting me in.  
  
"Hi Marron! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I leaving town and wanted to say goodbye to you all before I go."  
  
My eyes pan around the room as I see all the usual faces. Trunks and Pan, Goten, Uub, and of course, Bura. They obviously were in the middle of a board game, due to the game sitting on a table between them all, when I arrived.  
  
"Marron!"  
  
My attention goes back to Bura.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I asked, 'Why are you leaving?'"  
  
"Sorry Bura. I got a tad sidetracked for a second. I'm leaving because I'm sick of staying in one place, the one place, where, if I didn't leave now, I would be stuck there for the rest of my life. I can't let my parents make every decision for me, and this is the only way I know how to break the chain of events."  
  
"Wow," Trunks is talking to me now, "I never knew your family was like that. I always thought everthing was normal."  
  
"Nope, far from it. But, anyways, I got to head out pretty quick here."  
  
Everyone is standing up and moving towards me now, to say goodbye and stuff. Trunks reaches me first, enveloping me into a giant hug.  
  
"Goodbye Marron. Take care of yourself," is all he says before moving out of the way so the others can reach me.  
  
Hugs are received from all, and final farewells are said, as I walk out the door to find my sensei. 


	3. Secrets Revealed!

Marron  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All standard disclamers apply.  
  
  
  
I slowly walk towards the area he is in, thinking of how I will break the news to him. He really seemed to care for me, as if I were one of his own kids. He may not say it to anyones face, but I know he will miss me. It will break my heart to say goodbye, but I know it is for my own good. This has to be done.  
  
I feel his presence as I near the gravity room. He is still training at this late hour of the day, so, hopefully, he can one day acheive his one true goal, to beat 'Kakarot'. I miss my day ong training session that were held when he was my sensei.  
  
I knock on the door, and immediately feel as the gravity lowers inside the building. I hear choice swear words as he heads toward the door. His face has anger as well as surprise written all over it as he opens the door. I have to hold back my laughter from his expression as he looks at me funny.  
  
"Ummm......Hi Vegeta-sensei."  
  
"What do you want," he practically yells at me.  
  
"I want to say goodbye. I'm skipping out of town."  
  
"What for, kid?"  
  
"You should know," I say, getting a little angry because he apparently forgot about our talking sessions we had sometimes.  
  
"Parents finally got to ya, huh, kid."  
  
I knew it was more a statment than a question, but damn, he hit it right on the nail.  
  
"Yup. I'm off. Going to see the world, earn my freedom, and stuff like that. I just needed to say goodbye to you one last time."  
  
"That reminds me, kid. Why did you stop coming to our training lessons?"  
  
I quietly search his face to see if he really means what he is asking me, or if he is mocking me in some bizzare fashion. I see pure questioning in his eyes, while his trademark smirk remains missing off of his face. He is serious. Kuso! How do I get myself into these holes?  
  
"Are you going to answer me or not, kid"  
  
I look at the ground and mumble something so soft, that even his sensitive Saiya-jin hearing can't pick it up.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear that." he says sarcastically.  
  
Getting up some nerve, I say it a little louder.  
  
"I left because I loved you."  
  
And with that I took off into the night air. 


	4. Flying away.

Marron  
  
Chapter 4  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
I flew as fast as I could away from Capsule Corp., wanting to get rid of the incident that just occured. 'He knows, He knows,' kept running through my head as I flew farther and farther away. How could I be so stupid to tell him the truth. Of course, it's always happened before. I could never lie to him. Damn him!  
  
Maybe I should just go back home and be a happy little drone, and forget anything ever happened. But no, I don't want that! This is all so confusing! Why! Dende, please tell me why!! Of course, there is no answer. There never is. I slow down my flying a bit, and before long, I decide to rest. I land by a waterfall, and look around. I now where I am! I'm by Piccolo's waterfall. I quiet my mind as I search for his ki.  
  
Ha! Spotted it!  
  
I fly slowly to where he is. Just as I reach him, he opens his eyes and stares at me. I stare straight back, knowing I'll lose once again. Piccolo and have place this game on more than one occasion, starting back when I was only six. My eyes start to burn and tingle, as the game continues. Finally, I cave and blink.  
  
"Haha, Kid. You lost again."  
  
"I know, Mr. Piccolo. I lose every time, and it's still fun."  
  
"What are you doing out here, this late at night?"  
  
"Leaving home," I say simply.  
  
"Why else? I can sense your holding something for me, Marron."  
  
I'm a little hesitant to say anything at first, but slowly open up to my friend.  
  
"I stopped over by Capsule Corp. to say goodbye to everyone. My friends, I had no problem with. But when I went to say bye to Vegeta, he conered me about why I stopped your training. I told him the truth, just like every other time. I hate myself for it, and I'm sure he'll never speak to me again."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Marron," Piccolo says as he points behind me.  
  
I look, and there is Vegeta. 


	5. Moonlight Adventures.

Marron  
  
Chapter 5  
  
All standard disclamers apply.  
  
  
  
I quickly stand up to face him, silently cursing at myself for not feeling his ki. That is an easy way to get killed. Damn! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!? I hear Piccolo standing up and leaving, but pay hardly any attention. I am too focused on the prince standing before me. I stand up a little straighter and present myself honorably, just as he taught me all those training sessions ago.  
  
I know he noticed I did this because he does that smirk of his. Slowly he begans to walk closer to me. While my nerves are jumping on the inside, I stand perfectly still, so I don't show fear on the outside. My eyes travel up and down his body as he nears me. He is a perfectly sculptured man. Dirty thoughts run through my head, as they usually do when I am around him.  
  
He has reached me, and we stare at each other, wondering what to do next. He reaches for my hand suddenly, and startles me. I jump back, realize what just took place, and fall to my knees laughing. My laughter dies down as he kneels down beside me. He gently touches my cheek, and I lean my head into his hand. His hand is smooth, not rough as I once expected it to be.  
  
"Marron..." He says softly.  
  
I look at his face, searching in those deep ebony eyes once again.  
  
"Why did you take off so quickly, before I even had a chance to reply."  
  
I wait a few seconds before answering. "I got scared of what you would say," I say looking down at the ground.  
  
"If you had waited, you would have known that I.....I love you too."  
  
I stare at him in bewilderment, as his words sink in.  
  
"Vegeta.....," I begin as he cuts me off with a passionate kiss.  
  
He gathers me in his arms and we slowly fly back to his home, stealing passionate kisses every once and a while. We arrive and he leads me into the gravity chamber, shuting the door behind us, cutting us off from the rest of the world for the moment. 


	6. The Drawings on the Wall.

Marron  
  
Chapter 6  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Vegeta lead me into a room the was built onto the gravity room for him. It was own little apartment for when he wanted to be away from people for a while. I had only been in here once before, and I was amazed by it. He designed it himself, as a reminder of his destryed kingdom. Drawings he did in his spare time decorated his walls. Each held a special meaning for him and his past, present, and future.  
  
He led me to his bed, sat me on it. He kicked off his boots and headed for the kitchen area.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"A little. I didn't eat before I left."  
  
"I'll make some dinner, then. Rice and vegetables fine?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
He entered the kitchen and I stood up and began to look around, after discarding my own shoes. I looked at each of his drawings. A beautiful castle was drawn in one. The next was a picture of a man looking strikingly similar to my Vegeta, except this one had a beard. Must be his father. I continued looking at the drawings and before long, I came to pictures of his family members and friends. Bura and Trunks took up a majority of them, along with Bulma, who passed away a few years ago. An unknown virus came and hit her hard, killing her a week after she caught it. Next, a family photo of 'Kakarot' and his family. Surprisingly acurate, I noted. Then I saw it. There was one of me. It was one of me in my training suit fighting an imaginary foe. It was an excellent picture. My hair was pulled back into the single ponytail I put it in while training, and the dark blue traing suit hung exactly where it was supposed to.  
  
I was lost in the picture when Vegeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, startling me. He laughed, as I jumped slightly. I turned back to the picture.  
  
"When did you draw this? Its gorgeous."  
  
"The day before you stopped coming for training. I was watching you train and had the sudden urge to draw you in action. And since I have a photographic memory, you could continue your training while I drew. It was while I was drawing that, that I noticed I had certain affections towards you."  
  
"That was the same day that I realized I loved you."  
  
"Naturally. Saiyan bonds are powerful. My insticts must have picked up on your feelings and brought out my hidden ones for you. But, More about that later. The foods ready."  
  
And with that, we headed into the kitchen to eat. 


	7. Explainations.

Marron  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
We ate in near silence, occasionally stealing a glance at each other. For a moment there, we had locked eyes, and quickly turned back to the great food before us. The tension was strongly present, almost like a fog, stiffling the air in the room. We quietly finished our meal and rinsed the dishes off. After we finished, we headed into the main area of the apartment.  
  
The quiet was beginning to get to us, and each was well aware of it. Vegeta reached over and turned on the t.v. to lighten the mood a little. Eventually, the tension began to lift and we talked and laughed and generally began to enjoy the others presence. It was after we talked for a while, that I gathered the nerve to ask Vegeta about the saiyan bonding that he mentioned earlier.  
  
"The saiyans are very sensitive to emotions of those they are around for long periods of time. That was how they picked their mates for the most part. We trained together for those months and I felt your growing...feelings for me, and then I realized I carried those same feelings, though not as strong as you did. After you left, as per tradition, those small feelings grew until they were almost unbearable. The you showed up tonight, and I just needed to be by you or something that would keep you with me."  
  
"Wow. I never realized it was like that. So what happens after the saiyans pick the ones they want to bond with."  
  
"The Hunt."  
  
"The Hunt? Whats that?"  
  
"The Hunt is when the one who is chosen to be bonded gets 24 hours to hide from the hunter and if the hunter catches them, they must fight. If the Hunter wins, a bond is created, if not the choice is up the other person. They can choice to bond with that person or reject them. If rejected, the saiyan that started the hunt will never mate with anyone, and will slowly die. The hunter also has a choice to reject the bond if he or she feels the other didn't give it their all in the fight. After the 24 hour head start, the same amount of time is placed for the hunter to find the one thet are looking for."  
  
"So we started a bond.....?"  
  
"Yes, and soon will be time for the hunt. The full moon is near, and the hunt will begin the day before. That means in two days, you will have to hide yourself from me. The following day, I will search for you."  
  
I slowly digested this new information, and suddenly felt quesy. I stood up quickly and ran out the door, and took to the air immediately. I had to train myself. I knew there was no way to beat him, but I had to give it everything I had. I flew for a while without watching where I was headed. I realized where I was and landed quietly in the grass near the Son household.  
  
Someone must have felt my ki, because a light turned on and I could see shadows moving inside the house, moving towards the door. It was barely two seconds later when the door opened and there stood Goten, wearing only his boxers and rubbing his eyes slightly. He took one look at the troubled look on my face and invited me into the house.  
  
We sat quietly at the table as Goten waited for me to tell him was was bothering me. Here I was sitting in front of the man I had knew all my life, one of my best friends, and I couldn't even speak. I took a sip of the tea he had made and took a deep breath and began to tell Goten everything that had happened today. I told him about running away from home and heading to Capsule Corp to say bye to them, and running into Vegeta, our dinner and everything he had said about the hunt, and the dilema I now faced.  
  
Goten sat there wordlessly, deep in thought, wondering what to say to everything. His face lit up, as he brainstormed, and thought out a plan for me. Suddenly, he spoke...  
  
"Why don't you go and train in the Room of Spirit and Time. You'll get a full year of training in and with help you'll be stronger in no time. You can come up with a place to hide while your in there."  
  
"That's a great idea, Goten! Only one thing, I need someone to go in with me to help me train better. Who would have time to go in with me. I'm not taking my mom or dad, they'd be to easy on me, same with you and Trunks. Pan and Bura are always to busy, and Vegetas a definite no."  
  
"I'll go with you, Marron," came Goku's voice from the doorway betwwen the kitchen and living room.  
  
"Would you really Goku? That would be really great. When do you want to go?"  
  
"How about now. I mean, theres no better time then the present, or something like that."  
  
"Sounds great! Lets go."  
  
And with that we walked out of the house and flew towards Kami's Lookout. 


	8. Training room.

Marron  
  
Chapter 8  
  
All standard disclaimers apply here.  
  
A/N- This is a Vegeta/Marron story......Always has been, always will be. Goku is just helping out here with Marron's training.  
  
Goku and Marron arrived at the lookout several minutes later, and told Dende, who was waiting for them, their plan to use the room. Dende led the to the room and allowed them to enter, but not before warning them of the risks. The two fighters entered the room, and Marron gaped in awe.  
  
"Wow. This is a quaint little place," said Marron, as Goku led her to the vast whitness. As she entered the void, Marron stopped in complete horror.  
  
"There's nothing there......," she finally said.  
  
"That's right, and it's ours for an entire year," said Goku in his normal, happy tone.  
  
Marron just looked into the white nothingness as she stood there.  
  
Goku glanced at Marron, smiling at her reaction to the room. He remembered the first time he came in here. It wasn't exactly comfy, but you get used to it after a while.  
  
"Hey Marron!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Whatever you do, don't lose sight of the building behind you. If you can't find that, you will be stuck in here forever."  
  
"Thats always what I wanted to hear. I'm going to look around."  
  
"Ok," Goku replied as he began stretching out.  
  
  
  
Marron wandered back into the living quarters of the area. There were two beds, one for each of them. Each was nicely made, and had a few extra pillows and blankets stacked at the end of them. There also was a bathroom. It was a light blue color with nice wood paneling. The countertops were marble, and the bathtub was huge.  
  
"I'll be trying that out soon," Marron thought to herself.  
  
Marron walked out to the kitchen area and glanced around. She had been afraid there wouldn't be enough food to keep the always-hungry Goku happy. And yet, the supply of food looked as if it would never run out. Piles upon piles of cans were stacked up, and the six freezers were fully stocked. The refriderators were filled to the brim.  
  
"Looks like someone was expecting one very hungry saiyan," Marron once again thought to herself.  
  
Once Marron had finished her tour of the large living area, she headed back out to the never-ending vastness. She sat down on the steps and watched Goku as he fought with an imaginary foe. It seemed as if he were dancing in mid-air. His motions followed through easily, like water flows through a river. He kicked with an amazing pace, and zipped around at lightning speed.  
  
An hour later, Goku finaly slowed down, and rested. He had felt Marron enter the room and glanced around to find her. What he saw, made him chuckle slightly. Marron lay on the steps leading to the bedroom, sleeping, snoring quietly. He walked over and picked her up gently. Goku placed the blonde haired girl in her bed and covered her up.  
  
After he had layed her down, he immediately headed towards the kitchen, and dug around. Twenty minutes and seven courses later, Goku headed to his bed and fell into his bed.  
  
"Neither one of those two better mess this up," he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
